<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autumn Leaves by fannishliss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264370">Autumn Leaves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss'>fannishliss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action Figures, Autumn, Fanart, M/M, colorful leaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky celebrate October by enjoying the colorful autumn leaves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autumn Leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>October may be the most beautiful month.</p><p>Yeah? </p><p>I mean, look at these colors!  This leaf is like a mandala in itself. </p><p>It really is, Stevie. </p><p>I could lie here looking up at the clear blue sky all day. </p><p>Hey Steve. </p><p>Yeah Buck? </p><p>Could you even see these colors, you know, before? </p><p>I mean, I could see them, kind of. But the reds were a little too brown, and the yellows and greens were a little less vibrant. But I could see that there were colors.  If you get what I mean. </p><p>This must all seem like a huge gift to you now. </p><p>...</p><p>Aw, man, Steve, I didn't... sh... don't cry!</p><p>It's just, everything is so fragile ... you never know how close it is to gone.  You have to celebrate every second for what it is, before it's gone. You know? I lost you... so many times... </p><p>I'm sorry, Steve. </p><p>You got nothin to be sorry for.  You're here now... we just have to make the most of every second we have together.  </p><p>We will, Steve.  Now just lay back and enjoy the sky.  I hear they're calling for rain tomorrow. </p><p>Then we will enjoy the rain, tomorrow.  </p><p>Yeah, we will. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>